Augmented reality (AR) provides content to enhance an experience in a real world setting. AR displays content on a screen or lens that corresponds to the surroundings being viewed by a user, but does not exist as a physical embodiment outside of a display. Because the AR content does not exist in the physical world, interacting with AR content is difficult.